3 Days of Torture!
by vampire-fanfiction
Summary: Bonfire party turns into ghost stories told by Emmett...What goes wrong when Bella and Alice go to the haunted house? Death, kidnapping and torture are the result...Two strangers' barge in to collect their prize and take a hostage. All human.Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this is a new story. I hope you like it. It is very different. . this was for a school project but I converted it into a fanfic story. I will hopefully be posting more in the future cause I have lots of stories I have to write but I been reading too much and I figured this was one of my easier ones since it was allready written sorta.

Warning: Some bisexual but nothing all too graphic like some fanfics. Not edited!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...

* * *

><p><span>B p.o.v:<span>

Its Friday night I'm at Alice, my best friend's/girlfriends, house. We are having a massive pillow fight with the feathers and stuffing flying all over the place. We didn't really care that we had to pick it up eventually because we were having too much fun. Suddenly my phone vibrates on the bedside table only to be followed by Alice's phone too. They effectively ended our game, with us saddened by this, and so I took them and brought both phones over to where Alice plonked herself on the floor of her bedroom. I sat down also and handed her phone to her and she gave me a questioning look. I opened mine up to reveal I have one new message from Emmett._ God I hate my brother interrupting my fun all the time, _I thought.I looked over at Alice and she was typing furiously on her phone. I opened up the text message and it said, **FWD: Bonfire party down at La Push beach at 10pm. See you there! **I decided to ask Alice the obvious question.

"Let me guess. It's from emmy bear?" That's what we called my brother because he basically was one. They were practically more brother and sister than me and Emmett.

"Yeah it was him. I was just sorting out the details with him. WE ARE GOING!" She was jumping up and down leaving no time for an argument as she hauled me up and into her bathroom while stripping me down to my underwear as she went. Alice put me into a very mini skirt that only just covered my behind and a sparkly red shirt that had my boobs almost pushed out of my shirt and then she makes me wear flipping red heels! I will admit that the outfit goes well together. _It should be an interesting night_, I thought. I have no idea why this outfit because it's only a party at the beach! I didn't even notice that Alice came out of her closet in an outfit much the same as mine but with a black shirt and higher heels. She pulled us both into the bathroom to do hair and makeup.

Twenty minutes later we were outside on the pavement.

"Now what vehicle to take?" She mused to herself, tapping her chin. "How about the Harley?" She grabbed the keys without waiting from an answer from her. It can be annoying how pushy she is. She went over and put the key in and handed me a helmet which I took since there was nothing else. She hopped on and straddled the bike. While I sat on behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist to hold steady. We took off and had the wind in our hair was the best feeling.

We got there quick enough and it seemed almost everyone was here. I let my hair fall out of my helmet when I was taking it off. Ali was already off and waiting for me. I got off and grabbed a hold of her hand. We were bisexual and liked to experiment on each other and thankfully our friends didn't judge. Emmett was on a log with rose wrapped around him by the fire. Jake, Nessie, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Mike and the rest of the gang. I sat down and Alice sat on my lap so I again put my arms around her waist and gave her a light kiss on the shoulder. We were all huddled together eating marshmallows and trying to get warm by the fire in the middle of our group. When Emmett had the bright idea of telling ghost stories to try and scare all the girls since there were more of them. I became scared instantly because we were on the beach alone. He told a story about this house that was supposedly haunted by ghosts and the house wasn't too far from First Beach and that freaked me out. I was so scared by the story. But looking around at my friends they didn't look like the story affected them, even little Ali.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go check it out together. I promise I'll hold you if something happens" Alice said putting an arm around my shoulders. I really loved when she did cute things like and took control of our relationship. As soon as she said this the others politely left us saying they had to get home. So it was Alice and I left once again. I didn't like the idea but I followed her for the ten minute walk there because I figured two is better than one. We walked up and I could see this big, old and black broken down house. Don't even ask me how it was still standing! On the sides were a forest and behind was a river. We knocked on the door just to make sure no living human being was inside but it opened inwards and creaked mysteriously. It didn't look like anyone was home and so far we hadn't encountered any ghosts. Alice went into the bathroom to check her outfit once again. I swear she was in love with clothes more than me. Next thing I knew I heard a scream come from her direction and I guessed it was her. I mean who else could it be since we were in the house alone and the ghosts had yet to appear as far as we knew.

"Ali! Ali! What's going on? You're scaring me!" I was pounding furiously on the door and trying to get it to open but it wouldn't.

"It's locked! I can't get out!... Oh no! The appliances are attacking me! Help!" She shouted back. But I couldn't do anything and I was getting impatient and desperate while thinking that this must be some sick joke. I could hear all the loud noises because of the quiet from in the rest of the house. Then I heard everything go quiet and something hitting the cold hard floor. The door unlocked and opened inwards for me to find...nothing! I didn't know what was happening but she just disappeared on me. What the hell is with that? I didn't really care and all I knew was that I wanted OUT! I knew it was wrong leaving Alice but I found out she was cheating on me with a guy so I really couldn't be bothered even though it hurt so much. I had to put up with her little secret for so long now I was glad to have this big burden off my shoulders finally.

So I practically bolted for the door. Only to find that it was now locked. On the radio I could hear a static voice saying, "You can't escape us". Now I was terrified and now I know the ghosts don't want me to leave this place ever. I could hear dripping from the stairs which was a little weird. I ran to them and then I saw the most horrifying thing ever. I saw Alice floating down the stairs with dripping red blood coming from her stomach. I felt like throwing up right there and then because it was all too much to handle by myself. I turned my head away from the sight of the only person I love. I got picked up too as if I was a feather but I obviously didn't want to go. I was struggling to get free and get down to the floor but I was going the opposite way which was a room upstairs. I got tied to the bed board with some rope. I stayed there in the quiet for god knows how long. I did manage to get some sleep in between though. Somehow I remembered my watch being glow in the dark so I could tell and count how long til I would be saved from this hell holed place that would from now on have such a bad reminder of these events.

Three days later:

I was still tied up to the bed and had no idea where Alice was but at the moment I was thinking about my own survival. For the whole three days I have been wiggling and jiggling my arms to try and get the ropes loose enough to get out. On this particular third day it did just that and I was free to stand up and move. It took awhile because most of my muscles had gone to sleep from being in the one position for so long. Once I did I walked to the door and very slowly and quietly twisted the door knob so it would open but hardly any noise would be made. It opened outwards and I had to stealthily creep down the stairs. For the moment it looked like the ghosts wouldn't be back until tonight because that is supposedly there preferred timing to haunt and since it was now like 10 am in the morning I had heaps of time so I was safe for the time being.

Unfortunately one of the steps creaked and gave away my positioning. I didn't know why I was scared about this happening because the ghosts won't be here for a while. Then I remembered this house could easily be targeted by anyone else, even a human person. Suddenly everything happened at once. The front door banged open, I screamed and ran into the only place close enough that seemed safe which happened to be an old fatherly clock. I opened its doors and jumped into a crouching position so I was small enough not to be seen through the glass door. I could hear two male voices very faintly talking to each other. They were coming up the stairs now and so I could hear them clearly. They were talking about getting some jewels from one of the rooms. Wait, hold on. Did I just hear them say jewels? What the hell? By this time I was hanging on to their every single word and I ended up holding on to the door for support. It opened and the two guys stopped talking once they noticed me sprawled across the floor from where I landed with a thud from the clock door. I could tell they were mad by the looks on their faces. They seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. It was only just now that I realised how they looked. I'm going to guess and say they are in their twenties. They were dressed in all black clothing right down to their shoes, the typical criminal outfit. One guy had blonde hair with blue eyes and the other had bronze hair and green eyes. The blonde haired guy came over to me and lifted me up since he was the more muscular one of the two which I didn't mind because I did find him sort of attractive. I couldn't think like that now because I had no idea what they were going to do to me. The other guy wandered into a room and came back with a small little black bag which I realised is now the bag holding the so called jewels they were talking about. I bet that they probably stole them and it's not even theirs. It could be like a treasure hunt thing, who knows. But there I go again with my creative imagination in over drive. The blonde put me on his back and then we were all outside in the piercing rays of the sun. I got dumped in the backseat of a black limousine with its tinted windows so I couldn't see outside as to where we were going. Then these last few days events all caught up and I finally put together that these guys were a lot older than me, they were burglars, kidnappers and who knows what else. I'm all alone in this situation and have no idea what will become of my future life. I'm a simple, plain, boring and most of all innocent, 15 year old girl who still lives with her parents and brother and goes to a catholic school. What will become of me now? Wat about my family and friends? I silently screamed inside my head. In my head I kept repeating: I'm all alone...I'm all alone...I'm all alone...

"Help" I whispered into the car, trying as my last plea before I was shut up with a Black bag put over my head and cloth bounding my arms and ankles.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Thanks for reading :) Review? If not im happy with it i guess...it prob a poor attempt at a story but oh well...

do you think i could add on or is this finished?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi readers. I have had someone review and say they want another chapter or more so here it is and thanks to the ideas of that person.

Thanks to: dragz1991.

I hope this is edited right. I just skimmed over it to see if its right.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything of course.

* * *

><p><strong>B p.o.v:<strong>

I must have fallen asleep because i woke up to the moonlight shining through the wall sized windows. There is a forest all around and a waterfall nearby that I can hear. The dead silence was unnerving and it gave me a bad feeling. It is all mysterious in this place which doesn't surprise me because I watch all the criminal shows on TV so im not exactly dumb in that I do know what the chances are of me surving this plus I have to think of Alice during this all. Where is she? What happened? Where am I? I can't even tell who else is in the house or even where I am for that matter. It makes me pained to not know anything and so I can't do anything to stop or help the situation. But more importantly where are those two cute guys? I was tied to the bed board once again and the same black bag over my head. It was a wonder I could breathe for the last however long I have been in this place.

A little while later I could hear a door open and the two male voices once again. I sighed in relief that someone was here and that I wouldn't be alone for the rest of my life especially in this dump of a place although the sounds are nice, I would die pretty quickly without the essentials. I can hear the voices as if they are a whisper...

"Hey E-man, what are we doing 'bout them chicks? We can't leave them here forever." One male said. There were some banging sounds so they could have been in the kitchen or somewhere. I strained to hear the rest of the conversation so I can know more.

"Jazz, I don't know but if we let 'em go they will run screaming and we don't want that. I know we can't leave them here. That's why tomorrow we will move them to a safer location. Let's go pay a visit shall we?" The one called 'E-man' said. He obviously must be the leader and brains of the pair.

"Sure. Now which one to choose first?" Jazz said. If it was Alice who said this I can imagine her tapping away at her chin but it wasn't and thinking like that would just end up badly with question and crying etc. Jazz must have chosen because I heard another door creaking open and it wasn't mine.

**A p.o.v:**

After being lifted down the stairs it felt a little weird and all I could really register was an enormous amount of pain from my stomach. After I heard the click of a door upstairs I was put down on the ground near the bathroom. It was horrible to be back in their where I got knocked out and I couldn't get out. I heard the front door nearby open and the sounds of two males enter the haunted house. They started up a conversation but I was too exhausted to pay attention. The bronze haired guy came up to me and lifted me up in to his arms and walked further into the bathroom for some reason. Then the sight of blonde hair came past us with my girlfriend on his back and outside they went. After that the bronze guy took me outside to a black limousine and the blonde was standing next to the boot of the car that was open. I started kicking and screaming 'cause there is no way im getting in the boot of a car that is all dirty and just...no way in hell.

The bronze whispered in my ear, "Get in and co operate and we might spare you". With that said he pushed me into the boot and there were footsteps so they were getting in the car. It took a while for them to stop 'cause they went under bridges and over hills to try and not get caught is my guess. But what they didn't take into account was that I have lived here my whole life so I know it by the back of my hand and I can easily tell where we stopped, an old warehouse, just on the outside of town. Now if only I can get to someone or do something. When we stopped the blonde came out first and unlocked the boot. I punched him in the chest and he doubled over in pain. Who knew I could have the power. I shrugged and made a run for it while I could. I was dripping blood all over the place and it's a surprise I haven't bled out yet. The bronze haired guy caught up to me and he secured my arms behind my back so I couldn't exactly move. The blonde came up to me and spat in my face and said, "Bitch! Try anything again and we **will** make you pay!". After that being said the bronze guy took me inside the two story house, up to the second story and I was brought to the mini bathroom attached to it. I was tied to the bottom of the toilet, which stinks by the way, with rope and it was heavily knotted so I can't escape. I was going to slip it with my tiny hands but no he had to knot it more times. He left the room after double checking the knot and shutting the little window.

After a while I could hear other noises but being in this room, I can't distinguish what the sounds are. This sucks. I hate kidnappings. They look good on movies and on TV shows but the real thing? It is way worse. No joking or pretending. It's real AND it's happening to me and my girlfriend! Her brother will be freaking out by now and my parents and...My life. Everything is ruined and I might not survive this. I didn't get to say goodbye or fix all my mistakes. I silently cried for everything and everyone that has ever been important.

I stayed like this, crying, until the sun went down and the way longer than the moon came up. I can see the cupboards right next to me and I looked through the draws for anything that could free me from my ropes but I found nothing, sadly. The front door opened and the two guys came back from wherever it is they went to. Maybe to cash in those Jewels? Who knows?

"Hey E-man, what are we doing 'bout them chicks? We can't leave them here forever". The blonde said. I could easily recognise his voice since it's the last I've heard in a while plus I haven't heard the other guys' voice yet. There were some banging sounds so they could have been in the kitchen. I strained to hear the rest of the conversation so I can know more.

"Jazz, I don't know but if we let 'em go they will run screaming and we don't want that. I know we can't leave them here. That's why tomorrow we will move them to a safer location. Let's go pay a visit shall we?" The one called 'E-man' said.

"Sure. Now which one to choose first?" Jazz, the blonde, said. Jazz must have chosen because I heard feet coming up the stairs and stopping right in front of my door. It creaked open and there stood the two guys in the same clothes as yesterday/earlier. Jazz came over and squatted in front of me and put my chin up as I was looking away so I didn't have to look at them anymore than I have to. The bronze was leaning up against the door with his arms crossed.

"Now what's your name, miss? Co-operate with us or else" Jazz said. The start was said nicely but then a little meaner and authoratively.

"My name is Alice...please don't hurt me" I said while turning away since they might hurt me.

"Such a pretty name. I want hurt you unless you give me a reason to" He said. "Alice, who is your friend?" He asked after a bit.

"Her name is Bella" I replied a little confused as to why they would want to know. Then it clicked. They must have her in this same house too and not just left in a ditch somewhere. That's why they want to know who she is. Then he looked at his friend and titled his head a little in silent communication to his partner. The bronze nodded his head and then left us alone in the room together. I felt like screaming at him to come back because leaving Jazz and me together would not end up good for me. Jazz must have seen the terror in my face because he covered his hand over my mouth and leaned in to whisper-talk in my ear. "Don't hurt her!" I yelled but it came out muffled due to his hand over my mouth. I broke down in tears again but still I listened to the conversation.

"See Alice, I'm not like my partner. I'm nicer but I still have to follow the rules unfortunately. Now I have to bandage up your stomach so that you don't die on us. I'm going to move my hand now so can you not yell for me? Nod your head yes" He said slowly so I could catch it all and at the end of his speech I nodded and he removed his hand. I have no idea where Edward went but at this moment I really couldn't care. He grabbed a towel from somewhere and rolled it up into a straight thick line and held it across my stomach. Thank god it's long enough to wrap around the whole of my stomach and then it was tied into a little knot. This whole time he was leaned in and taking care of me. It seems like he really is different. Maybe they both are. He was in far enough and he seemed to really care for me so I kissed his cheek but at the last minute he turned and my lips found his in a passionate kiss. With our eyes closed we didn't notice when the bronze guy came into the room and found us like this. He pulled Jazz up and held him by the ear and leaned down to where Jazz was and he slapped me across the cheek. Then he pulled Jazz down the stairs forcefully. Jazz gave me an apologetic look.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" I yelled after them. But it didn't stop him moving all the way to the door and outside.

**Jazz p.o.v:**

Once outside Edward shoved me on the ground and I landed hard on my back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You're not meant to get involved with them! They are hostages for a reason!" He yelled in my face then he pulled me up by my shirt and punched me in the face.

"She kissed me! Not the other way around!" I yelled back before landing a blow on his stomach.

"You kissed her back so it's the same thing!" He fired back then kicking me in the stomach so I landed a few feet away and on my back.

"No it's not!" I said almost in a whisper due to the pain all over.

"You are weak and foolishly in love" He said. He was walking closer to me by now.

"Am not! Anyway it wouldn't make a difference" I said with a little more strength now.

"Oh yeah? We will just see about that" He said. Then placed one of his feet on my stomach to keep me on the ground which worked away so I would have more pain from the punches directed there a few minutes ago. He leaned down and pulled his arm back and then swung it in my faces a few times so I was left there not moving.

He got up and said, "I hope you have learned your lesson". With that said he walked back into the house. I tried moving but it was impossible.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I hope everyone likes this chapter and this story in general. Review if you want to...

vampire-fanfiction :)


End file.
